The objective of this collaborative clinical research effort is to improve the care of patients with bladder carcinoma through studies of different aspects of clinical management. The studies are carried out in several institutions simultaneously according to well-designed protocols. A central pathology laboratory is responsible for the uniform collection, classification and analysis of pathologic and cytologic material. A central statistical office is responsible for data collection, organization and analysis. In each participating institution, the following protocols are being studied: Assessment and characterization of patients; their neoplasms and the fields from which the neoplasms arise; studies of systemic chemotherapy in patients with metastatic bladder carcinoma; studies of systemic chemotherapy as adjuvant to definitive therapy of invasive bladder carcinoma; and studies of combined radiotherapy and chemotherapy for invasive bladder carcinoma in inoperable patients.